<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>. by Carl_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542214">.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_d/pseuds/Carl_d'>Carl_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_d/pseuds/Carl_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖战听了这话，身子一僵。</p><p>老鸨欢天喜地的把两个人送进屋里，又派人送来小菜和酒，便悄悄退了出去。王一博伸开手，瞧着眼前没人动，轻飘飘的说：“怎么？还得我请你?"<br/>那人闻声，才上前来，细白的手指勾住王一博的腰带，三两下就解了开来，若不细看，是看不出他手是颤的。<br/>他在害怕。<br/>那腰带解下来，随着铜扣坠子叮当落地。<br/>“你怎么怕我？”王一博轻声问，肖战离得他近，能感受到那股子喷薄热气带着酒香，闻着都要醉了，他停下了手上动作，小声说：“小王爷，我伺候过老王爷，恐怕……”<br/>“恐怕什么？你怎么伺候他，就怎么伺候我。”王一博抓住肖战的手按在自己胸前，开口就是不容拒绝：“继续脱。”</p><p>两个人衣衫褪去，王一博推推搡搡把人带到了床上，他细细打量了肖战的模样，那双瑞凤眼含着雾气躲躲闪闪，全然不似在王府里那副轻佻下贱样。王一博捏住身下人的下巴，低声在他耳廓命令道：“我不是说，你怎么伺候他，就怎么伺候我吗？”</p><p>身下的人闭上眼会意，再睁开眼睛已然是一副笑模样。他抬起手勾住小王爷的脖子，借着那股子力吻了上去。<br/>这是王一博第一次尝到男人的滋味。<br/>肖战舌尖轻巧的撬开男人齿关，软软的搅了进去，王一博哪被这样勾引过，一时间气血翻涌，拽着人就往身子底下压。肖战似乎并不想让他为所欲为，从他胳膊底下钻出来，轻轻松松翻骑到男人身上。软纱帐透过来日光，打到两个人身上，这一天里最好的时光，皆付与情事。<br/>当肖战准备把王一博身下那物送进身体里的时候，脸都痛的浮上一层白。龟t研磨着xue口，只有些许情液用作润滑，肖战往下坐了坐，额头便涔涔浮出汗来，王一博被温热穴...口紧紧裹住，舒服得叹出一口气来，还未等身上人继续摆弄，他便掐着那人的腰往下带去，两具肉体撞击拍起一声淫靡响动，肖战一声呜咽憋在嗓子里，半晌才断断续续哼出声，过了一会儿，他仿佛适应了侵入，闭着眼睛闷哼了一声，有些不满的摆了摆细软的腰肢。王一博被那rou穴夹得一颤，翻身就把人重重压在身下挺腰用力一顶，身下那副淡淡笑意终于被这一顶撞散，睁开眼一副委屈惊惧的模样。<br/>王一博见过的美人，没一个能比得上身子底下压得这一个。<br/>他伸出手用大拇指刮过肖战的眉骨，低头咬住那两瓣唇。然后挺起腰身操干那紧致的后...穴，一众呻吟浪jiao全化在无声亲吻里。</p><p>他磨得他难受，还不让人叫出声。<br/>于是这两人交叠着身子，满室情欲压抑低喘久久不散。</p><p>王一博把人折腾到夜里，这才谢了火，昏沉睡去。肖战被他弄得浑身无力，也懒得下床清洗，被子都盖在小王爷身上，他扯了一件薄衫盖在身上，窝在一塌角落里昏沉睡去。谁知半夜，人竟烧了起来。<br/>王一博被断断续续的呓语吵醒，下意识摸了摸床边，人不在，起了身才发现肖战可怜兮兮得瑟缩着躺在床尾。他伸手一摸，果然人烧的发烫。</p><p>“肖战。”他拍了拍那人的脸。<br/>“嗯……冷，想……喝水。”肖战闭着眼，只觉得口干舌燥难受的紧，他也不管是谁在身边，伸手握了握那只温暖的手。<br/>王一博叹了口气，堂堂一个小王爷，跑来这儿给人端茶倒水。<br/>半杯水喝下去，肖战停了呓语，王一博给人塞了塞杯子，睡意被闹得失了大半，窗前点了一盏小灯，一会儿明一会儿暗，照的肖战一张脸白里透红，王一博发了半刻呆，起身用凉水浸了软布，轻轻铺在了肖战额上。<br/>装这副可怜样，王一博想。<br/>他心里把人奚落了一番，扯开被角把人死死抱在了怀里。两具身躯贴在一起，温度升得格外快，肖战只觉得热的难受，被抱着发了一夜得汗。<br/>第二天醒来，那被窝里一股潮湿热气。<br/>他一睁眼，看到小王爷得脸近在咫尺，那两手还死死攀在他的腰上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>